


Very Sure

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [63]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Very Sure

Walking into the tower, you nearly fell as Nat rushed you. “You’re marrying Tony?!” She asked, gripping your arms. “It’s all over…well, everything!”

You nodded happily, showing her your hand with his ring on it. “I didn’t know he was doing an official proposal.” You said shyly, worried she was upset.

Her eyes went wide at the ring. It wasn’t anything over the top like she had expected of Tony, which said a lot. “What about Thor?” She asked.

“I’ll be marrying him on Asgard.” You explained.

She gave you a quick hug. “As long as you’re happy.” Nat told you before looking at Tony. “Hurt her, and they’ll never find you.”

He gave a chuckle, but it was a nervous one. “I wouldn’t. Ever. I’m going to go check on the boys.” He kissed your head before going off.

You smiled as you watched him walk off. “Help me out of this dress?” You asked her.

She nodded and helped you to the room before unzipping the dress. You let out a playful breath. “Better?” She joked.

“I’ve gotten used to lounging here.” You chuckled and changed into comfortable clothes. “I’m with the two boys all day, and neither care how I dress.”

“Now you’re gonna have _two_ husbands.” She said softly.

You smiled at her and nodded. “I proposed to Tony earlier.” You informed her.

She looked at you in pure shock. “You proposed?”

Blushing, you nodded. “Yeah. After lunch. We were relaxing…and I asked. I thought he was going to say no when he was silent for so long. I started to cry.”

Nat squeezed your shoulder. “That was so brave of you.”

You chuckled at that. “Thor’s idea.”

“I don’t think this conversation couldn’t get anymore surprising.” She raised her eyebrows.

“We had a talk at the park earlier. I’d been worried about Tony changing his mind, and trying to think of a way to show him how much I love him.”

Nat nodded. “I see, I’m really happy for you.” She smiled and cupped your cheeks. “Which one is going to happen first?”

You shrugged. “I would think Thor, as that’s been in the works for awhile. I just don’t know when Benjamin will be big enough to go. It would feel so wrong not having him there.”

She nodded. “We’ll figure it out.” She smiled. “Steve can stay with him here if anything.”

You couldn’t help but wince at that. “Then Bucky would stay behind, too.”

She tilted her head. “Steve can’t handle his own?”

“I think Bucky can tell how worried I am, as when Steve finally showed up… he smelled like beer. And how emotional he is. Which I get, but Benjamin is my son. Of course I’d worry. I think Bucky sticking close when Steve has him is more of a nod to me.” You shrugged. “And Bucky likes being around the boys.”

That made her nod in understanding. “Maybe we can hire a nanny?”

You shrugged, making a face. “I dunno. We have time.”

“Don’t keep the men waiting forever.” She teased.

* * *

Tony peeked in to find Heimdall and Thor asleep before going to check on Benjamin. He glanced in Benjamin’s room, smiling to himself at how peaceful he looked. He felt comfortable that both boys were doing okay and went back to find you. He didn’t know where you intended to sleep that night and wanted to enjoy what time he got.

He smiled as he walked to your room, thinking for a moment at how your lives were changed now. Never for a moment did he think there would be a Mrs. Stark. It sounded wonderful in his head.

You yawned as you got ready for bed, waving good night to Nat. Tony walked in not too long after. “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?” You has just finished brushing your teeth.

“I wasn’t sure where you were sleeping, so I wanted to get some more time in with you.” He came over, kissing your forehead.

You smiled brightly. “I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

Tony grinned brightly at that. “Good.” He pecked your lips. “I’ll change and meet you in bed.” He kissed your cheek, then your jaw. “Get the all clear yet?” He asked shyly.

You groaned. “Next week.” You pouted.

He groaned as well and leaned his forehead against your shoulder.

Turning, you pulled him close and bit your lip. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have some other fun…”

His eyes darkened at that and he pressed his lips needily to yours. You giggled against him, holding him close. “How about we get back to my room?”

You nodded eagerly and let him lead the way, arm around his middle. “I still can’t stop grinning over the fact that I get to marry you.” You told him once you were back in his room, kissing his neck.

“I’m over the moon about it.” He chuckled. “I never thought I’d ever get married.”

Giggling, you pulled him towards the bed. “Means there’ll be a Mrs. Stark around here.”

He grinned wide and pulled you into his embrace. “You’re going to make a great Mrs. Stark.”

Your heart fluttered at that. “No tiny Starks for a long time, though!” you teased him.

He nuzzled in your neck, kissing it softly. “How long?”

Biting your lip, your eyes closed. “Heimdall in school.” You told him. That was fair, you thought. Just another 3 years until preschool.

“Plenty of time to practice then.” He sucked on your neck gently, squeezing your side.

Your grip on him tightened slightly as you let out a whimper.

“I get first try though, right?” He asked gently, pulling back to look at you.

Smiling lovingly, you nodded. “I will talk to Thor, but yes.” You agreed.

He smiled in relief and rested his head on your chest.

You ran your fingers up his back gently, smiling as he shivered. “Let me take care of you?” You whispered.

Tony groaned, looking up at you with dark eyes. “You sure?”

You answered by pushing him onto his back, wanting to relax him before bed. “Very sure.” You grinned. You spent well over an hour making sure he was well taken care of, and by the end, he was sound asleep.

Lying next to him, you smiled at how well he seemed to be sleeping. Something you knew was difficult for him at times. You gently wrapped an arm around his middle and relaxed yourself, smiling wider as you thought about the day. Holding up your right hand, you teared up happily at how even though you’d proposed (in bed, technically), he still did his best to make it an extra special memory. You were probably the luckiest woman on the planet and you fell asleep with a smile plastered on your face.

* * *

Hearing a small cry, you shifted just in time to see an awkward looking Steve carrying in Benjamin. “I changed him, but he’s still fussy, so I’m assuming he’s hungry.” He said without looking at you.

You sat up quickly and nodded. “I’ll try and learn to pump more.” You said softly, taking him while looking at Steve.

“Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll, uh, go.” He motioned behind him.

“Steve? Are you still in Bucky’s room?” You asked him before he could reach the door. “So I know where to find you when he needs burping.”

Steve just gave a short nod and nearly ran out, rubbing the back of his neck. You let out a soft sigh, chuckling when you looked over to see Tony’s face smooshed into the pillow. You leaned down and pecked his cheek before leaning back while you fed Benjamin.

Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to relax, smiling when you felt Tony’s arm wrap around your legs and hold you tight. You ran your free hand through his hair lightly, yawning softly. Once Benjamin was back with Steve, you looked forward to cuddling up with him again. You kissed Benjamin’s head once he was done and laid him on your shoulder before getting out of bed. Your bare feet carried you towards Bucky’s room, and you hope that things started smoothing out soon.

Bucky answered the door when you knocked and gave you a small smile before holding his hands out for Ben. “You okay, Buck? You look beat.” You asked him, handing him the infant.

“I am.” He chuckled half heartedly. “It’s okay, though. I can handle it.”

You gave him a sad smile. “Take some time for yourself, okay? Why don’t you go spend some time with Charlie, and get some fresh air.”

“I-I can’t leave Steve.” He whispered, looking down at Ben.

“I didn’t say leave him, Bucky.” You told him. “Even if you just go for lunch or something. Please? You need to relax, too.”

He nodded. “I’ll try doll, okay? I promise.” He leaned down and kissed your head. “I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” You told him, patting his arm.

He gave you a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and walked back into his room.

Your heart sank at how he looked, and hoped he took your suggestion. You shuffled back into your room and practically laid on Tony for warmth. He shifted, holding you close. You took a deep breath and attempted to fall back asleep.

While you managed to get back to sleep, it was not peaceful.

Tony shifted awake with how much you were moving and tried to soothe you. “Sorry…” You muttered when you realized he was awake.

“It’s okay. Everything alright, sweetheart?” He kissed your temple.

You sighed. “Steve brought in Benjamin. I brought little man back to him after I’d nurse. Poor Bucky looked so tired. I asked him to take some time to himself.”

“He’d rather take the beating than let Steve suffer.” Tony nodded. “And vice versa, it’s just Steve is the one hitting rock bottom now.”

“Exactly.” You agreed. “I want to do something for Bucky for this.”

Tony made a face and shrugged, rubbing your lower back. “Let’s worry about that later okay?”

Nodding, you buried yourself in his chest. You felt yourself relax as he traced patterns on your back, but still couldn’t sleep. You’d take what relaxing you could get, however.

Tony stayed awake with you as long as he could, but couldn’t help himself and fell asleep again.

* * *

Come morning, you hoped for a nap later that day. You left Tony sleeping late and went to make some coffee for you before going to check on Heimdall. You tried to think of something fun to do with him that day, wanting to get him out of the tower. You hoped Thor would want to tag along as well, or maybe even take you both to Asgard for an evening. You were sure that when you found Heimdall, you would find Thor.

You peeked into your room and smiled as you saw the Asgardian with the tiny God on his chest. “There’s my Asgardian loves.” You said softly.

Heimdall looked up, having just woken. “Mama.”

His voice always made your heart flutter, and the fact that he finally said ‘mama’ meant everything to you. “Hey, handsome.” You grinned, scooping him up.

He nuzzled to you and hugged your neck.

“Good morning.” Thor sat up.

You smiled at him. “Good morning.” You hugged Heimdall close. “How did you sleep?”

“Our son is a light sleeper.” He chuckled.

You chuckled in return, turning your head to kiss Heimdall’s cheek. You hugged him gently as you sat besides Thor and leaned into him. “I was thinking of taking the boys out for the morning. Want to join us?”

“Where to my love?” He hummed.

“I haven’t decided. I just wanted to get them some fresh air.” You nodded, then got an idea. “Maybe Bucky can come with us to the house?”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Barnes?”

You nodded and explained to him what you went through that night with Ben. “So, I thought it would be a nice gesture.” You shrugged.

Thor nodded. “If he wishes of course he can come.” He smiled brightly.

Looking up at him, you smiled in return. “I’m sure Heimdall would love that, too, wouldn’t you?”

“He will enjoy Charlie.” He nodded in agreement. “Are we bringing Benjamin for sure?”

You nodded. “We are.” You said simply.

He smiled. “I must go get ready for the day then.” He got out of bed.

“When you’re done I’ll have you dress Heimdall while I get Benjamin. I’m enjoying cuddles from our boy.” You tickled your son’s sides gently.

“They are the best kind of cuddles.” He pecked your head.

“You’re a close second.” You said lovingly.

He laughed at that, walking off to shower.

“Mama.” Heimdall nuzzled to your chest.

Smiling, you rubbed his back. “Yes, baby?” You asked.

“Oh ee?” He looked around.

“Alright, let’s go wake up Tony.” You chuckled lightly. You held him as he bounced in your arms and kissed his head.

* * *

Tony was lying on his stomach when you came in, smirking. “Wake up Tony.” You ‘whispered’ to Heimdall before letting him on the bed.

Heimdall grew excited and climbed on Tony’s back, sitting on his shoulders as he played with his hair. “Oh eeeee.”

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” He muttered with a small chuckle.

Heimdall squealed as Tony grabbed his legs and sat up. He made ‘flying’ motions with his arms and flapped. “The second Thor left the room he asked for you.” You smiled as you watched them.

Tony smiled at that. “That’s cute.” He lifted him off his shoulders and turned on his back as Heimdall could lay on his chest.

Heimdall snuggled against Tony, and reached towards you. “Mamaaaa.” he laughed.

Tony grinned. “Finally kid.” He tickled him.

You came over and cuddled to Tony’s side for a moment, watching Heimdall snuggle in the middle of you both. “We’re bringing the boys out this morning. Gonna see if Bucky will come, too.”

He nodded. “Don’t feel bad if he declines.” He kissed your nose.

“I just hope he gets some time to relax soon.” You sighed.

“What’s your main concern?” He let Heimdall play with his face.

You chuckled at how his small hands pulled at Tony. “You should see him, Tony.” You said softly. “I’ve never seen him look so worn down.”

He saw the worry you sported and nodded. “I hope he agrees to go with you then.”

“I’ll have Heimdall pout.” You teased.


End file.
